


Build a Xeno (5th Anniversary Love)

by NullNoMore



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: 5th Anniversary (Japan), Boze is an idiot, Ma-non ingenuity, dolls or skells discuss, translation difficulties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullNoMore/pseuds/NullNoMore
Summary: Happy 5th Anniversary in Japan to Xenoblade X, game of all time. New Los Angeles is full of different species, working together to protect the city that shelters them all. However, sometimes there are misunderstandings.All the good things belong to Monolith Soft.
Kudos: 5





	Build a Xeno (5th Anniversary Love)

"So, what do you think?" The short alien studied his audience at the end of his presentation. He wished humans had more expressive noses, but from experience the upper eye hair wiggling was not a good sign.

"Pfeffen, what the..."

The Secretary of Defense cut off his hulking counterpart. "I believe Commander Vandham has questions about your choices of this as an entry to the competition."

"Yes, well, we had a little trouble interpreting the specs, okay? Your species' handwriting remains fairly close to to to to evello tracks, if I can be so fanciful. But we're pretty sure the research matches the intent." He looked helplessly at May May.

The female entrepreneur gestured gracefully at the model. "We had to compromise on the materials for the model, which is what's confusing you, I think? Please understand, the final result will be much more fleecy and cuddly. Inaccurate," she said sadly, stroking her own smooth snout, "but what your people prefer, correct?"

"Okay, I get it, it's more like costume armor," rumbled Vandham. He lifted the model, a simplified construct made from fabric and buttons, with floppy ears and long nose that mimicked the Ma-non form. He weighed it, tugging on the nose gently, then settled it into the crook of his arm. "There is still no way in ..." he coughed when Nagi shot him a sharp look, "no likely way that our people are going to be marching around wearing this outside of NLA."

"We thought it might be of use in the away stations, for protective purposes," May May cut in.

"How? Look, guys, I hate to break it to you, but it looks like a kid's toy."

May May bounced on her toes and beamed at Pfeffen. "Told you the design was right. Told you! You owe me my weight in pizzas times ten."

Pfeffen looked from an uncomprehending pair of humans to his smug coworker. "I think they aren't getting it."

May May explained with excruciating simplicity. "You have these fuzzy dolls to protect your children at bedtime, right? Low energy signatures, low output, almost non-existent. Are you sure they really are good against night monsters? I guess your monsters on Earth weren't that dangerous, okay? But on Mira, have you seen the things wandering out there? So we made our model more effective. Much more."

"How do you mean effective?" asked Nagi suspiciously.

Pfeffen lept in, since this was his specialty. "The sentry creates a small grid of shielding with high reflect capabilities. I think it could shred a Milesaur, well, at least a small one, probably?"

The two humans gaped at him. Vadham's mouth in particular resembled a Prone's. He stood frozen, the puppet still tucked against his chest, then very slowly set it back on the table and took three steps away.

"That could be useful," conceded Nagi after a moment.

"Yeah, we could use that," agreed Vandham in a shakey rumble. "But I gotta say, this was NOT what we asked for. Not to be a poor sport or anything."

"It very much was," insisted May May. Pfeffen whispered at her to hush, but she ignored him. "Yes, your handwriting is inscrutable, but I ran it through the translator three times, okay? The specs said 'doll', we made a doll, so why are you being so so so picky?"

Nagi glanced at Vandham. "You don't think..."

"Sh...oot, yeah that's probably it. I got Boze to write it up."

Nagi raised a gloved hand in a gesture of dismay. Pfeffen admired how far the human could roll his eyes back.

"Hey, I thought it would be a great idea," Vandham explained quickly. "That man could stand to have more interaction with our friends over the Residential Sector, and he does know his skells."

"He's also resistant to using standard terminology, as well you know."

"It never crossed my mind that people would confuse 'doll' for, you know, a toy!"

"Excuse me, but 'doll' IS a toy, correct? Or not?" May May persisted.

"'Doll' is also slang for skell."

"Oh. Dear," squeaked May May.

"I am not buying you any pizza, that's for sure," Pfeffen snapped.

"You don't understand! I shared the translation with with with the other industrialists!"

The good news is that shortly thereafter the new Build-A-Xeno Workshop became a very profitable feature of Red Hamster Toys. Citizens of NLA could build soft toy versions of the many different inhabitant groups and select armor and augments to suit their tastes. These toys became popular gifts to show friendship and to offer protection and comfort even when separated by distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this small gift, and all my good wishes. Happy 5th anniversary!


End file.
